Best Friends
by NcisTate4ever
Summary: Kelly is still alive. She and Kate are best friends. But will everything change because of one event? AU. Please R&R! I'm begging you!  Something Gibbs would never do. But who said I was Gibbs?


Info!: Kelly is 7 at the time. SWAK never happened.

I do not own NCIS or anything to do with it. (but I wish I did!) J

I LOVE Kate and Tate, so I try no to kill Kate off. This story though wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it. Enough said. To the story!

Kelly Gibbs loved her dad and his job. She went there all the time. Before his job at NCIS, he was in the marines. That's when Kelly's mom died in a car crash. Kelly made it through only breaking her arm. Gibbs had come home and started working at NCIS-when it was still NIS- so he could raise Kelly. When her dad came home at nights, they would make dinner together and work on a boat. When Kelly's dad was working a case, she would go to his office and sleep in a chair like her dad. She loved McGee. Kelly was into computers, so they got along. She loved Abby and Tony. They were like older siblings, and Ducky was like a grandfather. But her favorite person was Kate. She was glad her dad hired her. They got along, and sometimes, when her dad would let her, she would go to the spa with Abby and Kate. After her mom died, Gibbs would make sure Kelly went over to a girls house at least once a week. Kelly would go to her best friend's house to hang out with Maddie or Maddie's mom. She sometimes went to her dad's girlfriend's house and a lot of times she would go with Abby. But most of all, Kelly went to Kate's. Kelly knew nobody could replace her mom, but she thought Kate came pretty darn close.

After Ari kidnapped Kate twice, Gibbs became worried he would go after Kelly. One day, Gibbs brought Kelly into work. Nobody was surprised. She came in almost everyday. "Kate! DiNozzo! Elevator! Now!," Gibbs yelled, holding the door for them. They gave each other looks as they got up from their desks. Gibbs shut off the power once all 3 of them were in. "We're starting protection detail on Kelly," Gibbs told them. "Okay and…..," Kate was confused. "She doesn't know yet. My gut's telling me Ari's after her." Kate closed her eyes and tightened her jaw when Gibbs said 'Ari'. Gibbs turned the elevator back on and Tony got out. Gibbs started to leave, when he saw Kate was still in the same position. He turned around, put a hand on her shoulder, and lead her out. Kate opened her eyes and sat in her chair. "If he puts a FINGER on her, I WILL shoot him." Kate said deadly. "Kelly," Gibbs said. She turned around and looked at her dad. "There's no easy way to say this." He sighed. "There's somebody after you, so Kate and Tony will take turns looking after you 24/7." Kelly ran to her dad and hugged him.

1 MONTH LATER

A month passes and Ari never showed. Kelly enjoyed spending time with Tony and Kate. One day, Gibbs told his daughter that he needed his whole team. "You get to come with me." Jenny said while walking up to Gibbs's desk. Kelly went and hugged McGee. She did the same with Tony and Kate. She finally went to her dad and while hugging him said, "I love you daddy." "I love you to Kell." As the two girls were leaving, Jenny turned around and said, "Stay safe Jethro." He nodded and then his team was off.

****Up On THE Roof 3****

"Shooter!" Kate yelled and dove. She took a bullet in her vest. After Gibbs and Tony killed the shooter, they ran to Kate. "Kate!" Gibbs yelled. "You okay?" DiNozzo asked her. "Oww. I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo. What do you think?" "That your not gonna be going to Pilates class tomorrow?" Gibbs smiled. Kate moaned a couple of times. They helped her up. "You did good." Tony told her. "For once, DiNozzo's right." "I thought I would never live to see the da-" She was cut off. A bullet went through her head. "Sorry Caitlin." Said Ari after shooting the bullet. Gibbs already guesses it was him. "Ari!"

****Back At NCIS****

McGee and Tony were just staring at their computers. After Abby heard the news, she said she just wanted to be alone, and Ducky was looking at her lifeless body. Gibbs was sitting at his desk. He dreaded telling Kelly and he did not want to start crying. "Hi daddy!" After seeing his face she asked, "What's wrong?" Gibbs opened his arms and Kelly sat on his lap. "Kate died today." He simply whispered in her ear. "No. No" was all she could say before she started crying. Gibbs just held her. Kelly finally got up and went to her desk. She took a picture then sat on the floor with the desk behind her. It was her favorite picture of Kate and her. When Gibbs and Kelly went home they started a new boat. Gibbs was thinking of names. 'Kate? Caitlin? Todd?' He had a reason he didn't like those names. He finally decided on Katie.

****The Next Day****

Kelly woke-up Monday and got ready for school. Tony got to the house right on time. Gibbs was just about to leave for work. "Bye Kelly. I love you. Stay safe." Gibbs said, giving her one last hug and kiss. Kelly got in the car. She thought it was weird. Until Ari was dead, she would still be on protection detail. Kate always took her to school, but now it would be Tony.

1 YEAR LATER (or so)

(Info!: Ari was killed by Ziva in Gibbs's basement while Kelly was at a friends. Ziva was now on the team.)

Kelly hated Ziva. She hated that she got Kate's desk and all of her stuff. But most of all, she hated Ziva because her half brother killed her favorite person. (Not including her mom or dad) Kelly had come in for "that day" (the day Kate died) as she would every year from now on. She spent time with McGee, Tony, Ducky, and her dad. She also went to Abby's lab. That was her favorite. Abby would tell her all about Kate. One time, she was sitting on her dad's lap crying. Ziva noticed everybody was acting a bit strange today. "What's wrong Kelly?" Ziva asked. She didn't actually care. She just couldn't think about her work with the 7 year old crying. Kelly got up and started shouting at Ziva. "Do you not know? Do you not know the pain the team is going through?" Gibbs got up and tried to stop his daughter, but she was just as stubborn as himself. "Did you not talk with your half brother? We loved her and we miss her. If you don't get that then get the heck out and never come back." Ziva finally understood that she was talking about Kate. Kelly ran downstairs to be with Abby. Gibbs pulled her aside and talked with her alone. He told her that Ziva killed Ari. And from that day on, Kelly and Ziva didn't fight. But then again, they didn't really like each other either.


End file.
